


Blue Onesie

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 22: HalloweenFandom: Percy Jackson and the OlympiansNico and Will put on halloween costumes and their friends are (not) amused.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Blue Onesie

Percy wrinkled his nose slightly when he saw his friend. Sure, it was Halloween, and he was expecting something weird. He had an idea of what Nico was supposed to be but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know honestly. "Uh." He cleared his throat. "What are you even supposed to be?"

Nico's eyes lit up. "I'm you!"

"What the hell?" He rose an eyebrow. 

Nico continued, of course. "I’ve got a blue onesie and messy hair and green contacts and--look!" He clicked something and Percy's own sword was in his hands. "I've even got riptide!" He swung it around a couple times. "And--" he glanced to the side. "And here's my wife!"

Percy frowned. "But I'm not married, Neeks."

"I said hERE’S MY WIFE--"

"Hello," Nico's boyfriend Will said with a bland smile. "I’m Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I’ve got my long blonde-y locks and a laptop. And that's all I need."

"..." Percy shook his head. 

"Accurate," Annabeth herself had to admit.


End file.
